Abyss, Water, and Sky
by NoxNightKing
Summary: What if Percy and Nico weren't normal demigods? what if they weren't born normally either? Whatif Poseidon and Hades aren't their fathers? Rated T for language and suggestive themes, could change if I add gore. I don't own Percy Jackson or anything related to it, except for the books I bought. Discontinued due to corrupted files! Updates on my current writing ideas.
1. Prologue

**I'm going to be writing this on the side with my other ongoing Percy Jackson story. I hope you like this one and, if you want to read it, the other one too.**

* * *

Prologue

 **Third Person POV**

Tartarus, Ouranos, and Hydros were talking in Ouranos' palace when Tartarus sighed.

"What's wrong brother?"Hydros asked.

"I'm kinda jealous of Zeus and the others they can have demigods and we can't."He said.

"Who says that?"Ouranos asked causing the two to look at him.

"What?"They asked in unison.

"We can create demigods using our control over our domains."He stated.

"Really?"Hydros asked.

"Try it."He said waving his hands making a a ball of winds from the four corners of the earth, a ball of electricity, and clouds from his kingdom shaping them into a human shape.

Tartarus took the shadows of the abyss, the bones of fallen monsters, and Hell-fire doing the same. Hydros did the same using water, ice, and river rocks from the River Styx. Ouranos then made what looked similar to a skeleton using the electricity, what looked like blood vessels using the winds, and skin using the used the monster bones for bones, the Hell-fire as blood, and the shadows as skin. Hydros but the rocks for bones, the water for blood, and the ice for skin.

Seconds later after pushing their energy into the task and adding their ichor to the mixture, the cries of babies were heard.

"Well, Ouranos, thanks for informing me."Tartarus smiled at the child in his arms.

"Yes, a perfect son."Hydros said looking at his new born son.

"You both have sons but I get a daughter." Ouranos smirked.

"Well, you always wanted a daughter to spoil."Tartarus smiled.

"Well we'd better get weapons made, they're demigods after all."Ouranos said.

"Right!"The two said.

* * *

 **There we go. I hope you like it follow and favorite and my Grandmother will give me a dollar for each one (she does it to spite my Dad) and review, it gives me bragging writes among my friends and if I reach a thousand before November 10, my mom will buy me a new game (more spite towards my Dad).**

 **Peace out from _Lunarwolf!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter 1 but before this review replies.**

 **DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere-** _I love it, its different than the other PJatO stories that I have read!_

 **Thanks I try.**

 **percabethandthalico1234-** _omg_

 **Well you seem to like it, I hope you like this chapter**

 **Remember Ember-** _Awe! So, uh, who's the girl? Summary only says Nico and Percy... is the girl an OC? is she Thalia? Hehehe... Love it so far! More soon please! -E. Winchester_

 **Okay, so the girl is an OC, I have a idea for Thalia, so she can't be one of them. I'm glad you like it and more will come soon.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Ouranos' POV**

"The time is now Tartarus, Hydros, Percy, Nico, and Kari are needed." I said.

"Yeah, it's time we prove ourselves!" A dark blue eyed boy with messy black hair said happily.

"Let's do this." A boy similar to the first with messy black hair but his eyes were crimson.

"Yeah, let's do this!"A girl with cloud white hair and baby blue eyes.

"Percy, you first."Hydros said.

"Right Dad."The blue eyes boy said grabbing a blue tinted sword and bow with a quiver of blue tinted arrows and he jumped through a vortex of water that Hydros opened in the air.

"Nico."Tartarus said.

The crimson eyed boy grabbed his black sword and black arrows before jumping into a group of shadows.

"Kari."I said.

My daughter smiled and grabbed her white lined black sword and arrows before being thrown into the same group of shadows by Tartarus.

 **St. John River, Maine**

 **Third Person POV**

The final battle of the war with Gaea ensued as the demigods of the two camps fought the remnants of Gaea's army, led by the snow goddess, Khione.

All fighting stopped when something fell from the sky, three people.

A 17-year-old boy with messy black hair and dark blue eyes, like the surface of a lake or the ocean, he wore a blue T-shirt that read: Sharks bite and so does karma, he wore blue jeans, blue converse, and a blue jacket, on his back was a quiver of arrows with blue tinted tips and at his side was a sword, that seemed to carry them same tint.

Beside him were two others.

The first another boy this one was around 17 had messy black hair that covered one of his eyes, which were crimson, he wore a black T-shirt with a caption that said: Die in a pit or out either way, you're dead., he wore a pair of black jeans, a pair of black converse, and a black leather jacket. His arrows and sword were so black they seemed to suck in light.

The last figure was a 17-year-old girl with cloud white hair and baby blue eyes. She wore a white T-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, a white jacket with black buttons, and white and black converse. She had arrows that were black with a white outline and her sword was most likely the same.

They smiled before drawing their blades and attacking Gaea's army decimating them on contact. The Ares cabin roared with renewed vigor and the other soon, followed, until only Khione was left.

The three smirked pointing their blades at her neck.

"I think you know who we are, after all Gaea knew about us, she is was our Aunt." Percy said, the last part so only she and the three could hear.

"Y-you?"She asked.

"Yep, enjoy the pit, say hi to my big brother for me."Nico said and they stabbed her chest in unison.

"I see this battle was won." Athena said as she appeared on the battlefield.

"It was mainly those three Mom, they just joined in the middle of the fight and decimated the enemies." A blonde haired, grey eyed girl said.

"We must go to Camp Half-Blood then." Athena said.

"Sure, we've got nowhere else to go."Percy said.

 **Camp Half-Blood, Long Island Sound  
**

Athena flashed the demigods into the camp and they all filed out. Then she took the three to the rest of the council, after forming up in a line they looked at the three.

"Who are you demigods?"Zeus asked.

"Well, let's introduce ourselves."Percy said.

He smirked and drew his sword doing a complicated maneuver before throwing it in the sky and turning the water vapor in the air into water connecting to the hilt and began spinning it in a circular pattern before throwing it by Ares' head pulling it back quickly and grabbing the hilt, holding the sword high.

"I'm Perseus Jackson, son of Hydros, primordial god of water and liquid, I prefer Percy though." Percy said.

Nico smiled his wide, maniacal smile and snapped his fingers making a Cyclops appear which threw him in the air and disappeared Nico did a back flip and created wings out of shadows gliding down sword in hand .

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Tartarus, Primordial god of the Abyss, Underworld, and monsters." Nico said.

Kari gave a dazzling smile and floated up before doing a front flip and she spun on in place as she landed pointing her palm to the sky crackling with electricity and suddenly a lightning bolt fell from the sky into her palm and she shot it off in a shock wave of electricity.

"I'm Chara **(A/N:I had to look around for the name and I found out the Ch is pronounced as a k, Greek get's confusing sometimes, just a bit of help)** Midnight, daughter of Ouranos, I go by Kari."She said hands clasped behind her back.

"What?"The gods asked.

"We're the children of the Big Three primordial gods."Percy said.

"And we're here to prove ourselves to our fathers by becoming heroes, We've been waiting for a long time, I still can't believe, what's next."Kari said.

"What do you mean?"Zeus asked.

"Oh, don't you know? Gaea's defeat awakened something stronger."She said.

"Something Stronger?!"He yelled.

"Yep, that's why we're here."Nico said.'

"That's right, We're the strongest demigods you'll ever see."Kari said matter-of-factly.

"Hmm, what are your powers?"Athena asked.

"Should we?"Percy asked.

"We can't just keep it from them, they can't trust us if we're hiding our powers." Nico said

"Right."Percy said and smiled a award winning smile and water splashed on Poseidon.

"I've got omnipotent hyrdrokinesis, atmokinesis, limited cryokinesis and electrokinesis, and the ability to communicate with all creatures born in and from water." Percy said, Poseidon smirked.

"I have manipulation of dark feelings and nightmare induction, control over the Hell-fire of my father's pit, destruction powers, umbrakinesis,  
the ability to open portals to Tartarus, and can summon and communicate with monsters." Nico said Hades, Athena, and Artemis were interested, for different reasons.

"I have omnipotent aerokinesis, omnipotent electrokinesis, omnipotent atmokinesis, cryokinesis and pyrokinesis and I can communicate with any bird or other sky animal."Kari said Zeus was blinking in surprise.

"Very well." Athena said.

"What about weapons?"Hephaestus asked.

"Oh, we each have a sword, bow, and scythe."Percy stated.

"Elaborate please."Hephaestus said politely.

"The swords and our arrows are made out of metals that strengthen our powers for me Oceanic Steele, Nico's is Stygian Iron, and Kari's is Celestial Silver."Percy said.

"Celestial Silver?"He asked.

"It's metal found in Daddy's palace, only someone with control over the sky, sun, or moon can mine it, but only one with control over fire and water can forge anything with it." Kari said.

"Thank you."He said his curiosity fulfilled, he opted to wait until after the meeting to ask if Ouranos could send some to him.

"Now with this, the meeting is over."Zeus said.

The three smiled and walked away.

"Percy that was pretty cool what you did?"Nico said.

"Was it?"Percy asked.

"Yeah Percy, you looked badass."Kari said.

"Thanks, I was just playing up the drama, trying to get on some good sides, I can't let you get captured and no one want to help, again."Peryc said to Kari.

"One time! Uncle Chronos wouldn't listen when I said Daddy would be worried!"She yelled at the two.

"Okay okay."Percy said hands held in a surrender gesture.

"Well, let's go to our cabin."Percy said and suddenly a large cabin appeared beside the Big House.

"Daddy, Uncle Hydros, and Uncle Tartarus, really don't hold back." Kari sighed.

* * *

 **There we go. I hope you like chapter two, now I know a few of you are probably wondering things like: Who was the child of the eldest gods? or Where's Thalia? or who is Kari supposed to be?**

 **The first two can be explained but I want a few more reviews in return, I'll also take follows and favorites but I want reviews and suggestions.**

 **(Money + Dad spite = me happy.)**

 **Anyway, The last question is simple, I m aspiring to be a writer, so I'm getting used to writing for girls so I just did a little character creating, Kari is basically a genderbent, personality changed, self insert, because it's an easy way for me to do it.**

 **See you next chapter.**

 **~Lunarwolf**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, I like the feed back for last chapter. Good news is I'm getting money for doing well in writing my writing on so yay, now if only I got that for my writing at school.**

 _Review Replies_

 **Remember Ember-** _*laughs* I LOVE THEIR SHIRTS! more soon please! I love how no one was freaked by them falling from the sky. It was like a normal occurrence... probably us considering... MORE SOON PLEASE! -E. Winchester_

 **First let me just say, love the enthusiasm. Second, I laughed coming up with the shirts, I especially liked Nico's, but that's me. s for the falling from the sky part, just wait.**

 **Jewelie-chan** \- _This is really good so far. Now all I need to know is... a lot of things actually. Like who's the most powerful of the three, what's/who's this more powerful thing, will they be treated like the sons and daughter of the big three gods or more than that, will they find a love interest, and so on. I won't bore you with ALL the questions running through my head now. (What are they doing running in my head with scissors again Juan?! I told you not to let them do that anymore!) Dftba! :)_

 **Thanks, if you have questions a P.M. is acceptable, like for now I can answer a few, such as they will have love interests but it isn't going to be the same, not that I have anything against the pairings, it just fits the story. As for the most powerful, they are equal in power but their techniques and skills are what push them apart in equality. Nico excels in using his weapons but good with his powers, Kari uses her powers more and augments her own physical abilities, while Percy uses them in unison(as shown during their introduction), this normally means Percy would be the strongest, but he's still Percy so while he isn't stupid, he's not the smartest of the three, which would be Chara, but Nico is a moron and he's not the smartest, but he is clever, but Nico's personality strength is that he is the most manipulative of the group and the most cunning.**

 **brookeyy14-** _love it! it's different and exciting! pairings?_

 **I'm glad you love it as I said last chapter, I try. As for pairings. I know there will be no Solangelo, sorry for the fans but I don't like to write Solangelo because I can't write it, it is something I won't write because it can be really offensive, not that I have anything against the pairing, it's just I don't want to be offensive.**

 **(guest)Matt-** _Will characters like Piper, Leo, Jason, and the Roman demigods still be in this? And also Solangelo?_

 **As for the first, it will be answered by this chapter, the second I've already given my reasons for why I don't think I will.**

 **PJandLGequalsLove-** _Awesome story please update soon_

 **Yeah man this one is here to stay, I might even finish it. Fingers crossed.**

 **Sea and Chaos-** I like Kari, as long s you don't make her a Mary-Sue. I don't know why, but my mind is seeing so many opportunities to put in Percico. Maybe because I am a fluffy slash addict. Anyway, bye, and I hope you put up more.

Kari is basically a third part of the triangle I made her to be equal to Percy and Nico in power, but she is the smartest of the three, but she is pretty oblivious, due to Ouranos(overprotective dad), she is also the most power oriented, Nico is the most cunning and is the least oblivious he's the most weapon oriented, while Percy is a balance, he uses hie powers and weapons together., he's also kind of oblivious but will notice small bits. I hope that explains what Kari's function is in the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Malcom's POV**

I growled, a group of three just drop out the sky, ( _Where in Zeus did the come from?! how the Hades are the alive?! Who the Holy Hephaestus are they?!_ ) and stole Luke's and Jason's thunder and then after a meeting with the gods a cabin appears and it's theirs.

 _'What in the name of Athena is going on?!'_ I yelled internally.

"Heroes, we gained three new campers after the battle yesterday, let them introduce themselves." Chiron said.

The first one the blue eyed boy smirked and gave a dramatic bow.

"I am Perseus Jackson, son of Hydros Primordial god of water and liquid, bringer of the life giving substance."He said his eyes glowing and in the background it appeared as if his eyes had a river behind them.

The second one looked on with a bored look in his crimson eyes.

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Tartarus, Primordial god of the abyss, underworld, and monsters." His eyes glowed as well, flickering between crimson and purple with flames in the background.

The third, a girl with baby blue eyes, gave a smile and a curtsy, making most of the boys weak on their knees.

"Hello, my name is Chara Midnight, I'm daughter of Ouranos, Primordial god of the sky, air, wind, and the heavens."She said.

"Doesn't that make her Aphrodite's sister?"A boy asked.

"That's a good question, is Aphrodite your sister?"The crimson eyed boy asked.

"Hehehe, I'll have to ask Daddy about that?"She said confused.

"We can wait, I wanna know."Perseus said.

She glared but went inside the Big House and 3 minutes later she came back with a smile.

"I have a sister, to meet soon."She said.

"That answers that, tell her I said hi."Nico said.

"Shut up Mr. I-annoy-the-Tartarus-out-of-cousin-Thanatos."She said.

"Hey, you try not laughing when he says he's god of death while looking like cupid!"He retorted.

"Nico, we did and succeeded."Perseus said.

"Children, please move on with this."Chiron said.

"Sure, Nephew, I'm pleased to meet you all and hope we can make friends."Chara said, shooting out another smile that made some guys drop to the ground but they quickly shot up, she didn't seem to notice. _Nephew? Wait Chiron is a son of Kronos, so that makes sense,_ I thought.

"Same, minus the friends part, I don't really care."Nico said, his eyes had the bored look again.

"I'm glad to meet other teens our age, so I'm looking forward to seeing how normal demigods act."Percy said.

The two boys then pulled Chara off to the training arena and she laughed before they vanished.

I followed, and Luke, Jason, Piper, and Ethan, and Thalia followed me as I sat in the stands watching with Clarisse as the three smirked at each other.

They each smiled and brought our a sword.

Nico had a black leaf shaped blade with a handle appearing similar to a classic Greek column.

Chara's was a silver leaf shaped blade with a richly adorned with knotwork patterns across the hilt's surface.

Perseus' sword was at first appearing blue tinted but was actually semi-tranparent blue and was slightly different but still had a leaf shaped blade, with a simple subtly convex handle that made for an effective grip, a round pommel acts as a counterweight to the blades balance, while the guard is little more than a simple t-bar, amid all this the hilt was made of some kind of bone.

"Okay, everything goes guys." Perseus said and we blinked.

"Well then Percy this is going to hurt a lot."Nico said and disappeared swallowed by shadows and reappeared behind Perseus and cut a gash in his back, we gasped but blinked when Nico was pushed into a wall by a wind current and Perseus took the chance to slash his own gash into Chara's arm.

Nico smirked but Chara slashed a gash in him when his eyes were closed.

He growled and stared warily.

She smirked and her arm turned into ice.

"What?"I asked.

The ice fell away to reveal she was fully healed. Water fell from right above Perseus and landed on the gash, it closed slowly. Nico was covered in shadows and emerged healed.

"Stop!"Chiron ordered.

"What's wrong Nephew?"Chara asked.

"You cannot just cut each other open like that, there are rules here and one of those rules is no maiming no matter what."He ordered.

"Right." They said and stopped their blades transforming. Perseus' became a ballpoint pen, Chara's became a ring, and Nico's a jet black X he could hold in his hand.

"Well, you guys want to sit around and hang out?"Chara asked.

They shrugged and sat in the other stands Perseus and Nico pulled out a bunch of cards and began playing a game, Myth-o-magic, I realized. Chara began playing with her powers she made the winds knock down squirrels and other creatures, she threw fire from hand to hand, and she made a ball of ice and threw it out of the arena.

A distance "Ouch!" could be heard.

"So Percy, what do you think about this whole Greeks and Romans thing?"She asked.

"I don't know, our father's gained Roman forms yes, but it's less they gained Roman forms but more fused Roman forms into themselves."He said."But, I think it's good that the rift is closed or we couldn't trust either side."

"Yeah well they're working together, I just wish they didn't save that augur." Nico said

"Yes, his silver-tongue makes it impossible to make friends with our fellow demigods."Chara said

"Well, it's fine either way, Nico can beat him in h is own game."Perseus said.

Then the horn blew for dinner. after eating our food and giving the sacrifice we slipped away unnoticed.

"What do we know about them?"I asked.

"They're powerful."Ethan said.

"I heard from a Tyche camper she saw their introduction to the gods and they showed that the girl is the best with her powers, that Nico guy is better with weapons and uses his powers to augment his limits, but that Percy guy, he uses those powers and weapons together."Luke said

"That's a dangerous combination." Piper said.

"That Nico guy, he's like a fighter version of Octavian, he's cunning and powerful, he's more dangerous than Octavian."He said.

"I talked to Perseus when he was sacrificing his food, he said he preferred to be called Percy, and that Perseus makes him feel old, I then asked what he felt about camp so far, he said it was better than expected, he's been raised in his Uncle's palace so long he's been wanting to make some friends."Jason said.

"I spoke with the girl she, she goes by Kari and she told me she hopes to make friends among the two camps, she though much similar to Percy, she's been in her father's palace since she was born, she wants friends."

"I overheard they'll be going with us to the roman camp tomorrow."Thalia said.

"Well, I'm sure they'll feel welcome."I said.

* * *

 **Okay first, I hope you liked it and hope to gain more follows and favorites and definitely more reviews, they make me very happy, so thanks for those and I wish for many more.**

 **Also if you're wondering about the fight, it was only long enough to show that they are pretty much equal and also they needed to know the rules of the camp.**

 **Also I want you guys to decide if this should be Thalico or Thuke, because I can't decide between the two.**

 _ **~Lunarwolf**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, I love the feed back I've gotten for this story.  
**

 **angelsofdark-** _I really like this story!_

 **I'm happy you do, thanks.**

 **Remember Ember-** Awesome! Still loving it! ...I love how they just attack each other and slice and stuff without caring. At all. It's such a Percy thing to do too... and a Nico thing. Guess it's a Kari thing to. XP Are there going to b any couples? more soon please! -E. Winchester

 **Thanks again, as for the fights, they didn't care about cutting each other up because they each have a instant healing ability(well Kari thought that but - whoops almost gave spoilers, can't have any of those), then there's the couples, if I can't choose for a couple I'll either let you guys decide or flip a coin., as for the more soon, most definitely.**

 **Narwhal King-** _Amazing. Will any narwhals be in here?_

 **Thanks for the idea, *evil laugh* Looks like I have a plan.**

 **AnimePenguinQueen-** _Thuke...Nico is mine! *hiss* lol jk_

 **Thanks for answering to that question**.

 **Matt-** _Why/how would my questioned ship be offensive? I mean everyone with a brain knows Nico is gay._

 **Well Matt, it's not the ship itself just the way I write, most of the time if you write a homosexual(I don't like using gay because it is supposed to mean happy but people mess up words to mean something else) ship most people will go straight to being offended, so to avoid that I won't write it, see some people go out of their way to make things offensive.**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Jason's POV**

I sat with Piper as we rode to Camp Jupiter. It had been a while since I'd been there but the last time I was there was to choose my successor as Praetor, as I chose to live among the Greeks with Piper, when I first met her she'd been a bit weepy, most of her cabin was but she the most, she'd been at camp during the second Titan War and beside the daughter of Ares when her older sister died in front of her, but after we'd spent time together she'd moved on slightly, we'd begun dating after our quest together and Leo had stepped aside, being the best friend I could ever have.

I was broken from these thoughts when I saw Percy and Nico say they were going to sit at the back and talk about something and that she should rest, she'd spent a good amount of last night talking to Aphrodite, she should sleep, she nodded and yawned before laying back, then the two sat three seats behind me.

"Listen Nico, we may have to worry about Kari, she's the most oblivious of the three of us, remember the Perses incident"Percy said and I blinked.

Perses? Titan of Destruction? I thought.

"I remember."Nico said.

"It is important we keep an eye out."Percy sighed.

"Point, so onto the matters that will be coming first, I heard from my Dad last night."Nico said.

"What did Uncle say?"Percy asked.

"He told me that your sister will be waiting for us."Nico said.

"Holy Hydros, I'm dead."Percy said.

"He also said, that we need a show of power after the senate meeting we'll be going to."Nico added.

"Right."Percy said in confirmation.

They moved back and I thought over what they said.

When we arrived at Camp Jupiter the three introduced themselves to Reyna and all the Romans gasped.

"I was right the Greeks are turning on us, they bring the family of Gaea to wipe us out!" Octavian said and many began thinking agreement when Nico stomped his foot and the ground shook making everyone fall to the ground except Percy whose feet were encased in ice holding him place and Kari was floating in the air.

"Quiet Octavian, we have heard what you have done, foolishly believing that the Greeks mean to fight the Romans, when it is merely you grabbing for power, your ambitions for Praetor have not been fulfilled and you mean only to cause discord for you to gain power, after all, if you become praetor you could order a search for the remaining Sibylline Books, too bad they reside in Tartarus, the only thing you have that is not unobtainable is a harpy and the harpy is not yours to take, Octavian Velius, son of Discordia, legacy of Apollo."He said making Octavian's eyes widen.

"H-how?"He asked then gulped looking around.

Everyone was staring in shock

"Octavian Velius, Velius meaning concealed, just like the family secret that Discordia visits your family with a different blessing each generation." Percy said with a sigh, as if remembering something.

"Looks like the augur has dug himself a hole that not even Houdini could escape."Kari said.

"I- I am a legacy of Apollo, I can see your lies for what they are." He said.

"You think that will work, you must be just as stupid Hercules if you think that will work."Kari stated, causing a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes to rush at her.

"Don't you dare talk about my Father that way."He said throwing a left hook towards her only for his hand to be grabbed by Nico.

"What? How can you block me, I have the same strength as my father?"He asked.

"Simple, I am not blocking you."He said.

"What?!"The boy asked only for a pitch black sword to come through his shoulder, Nico dissolved into shadows.

No that was a Nico made of shadows?! I realized and Nico rose from inside the shadows his sword now pinning the boy's shoulder to the ground.

"I will not tolerate such actions towards Kari, next time the attacker dies on the spot or gets a first class ticket to the bottom of Tartarus." Nico said emotionlessly, his eyes were not the normal crimson but purple with flames in the background.

"Yeah right, he's a weakling from the Fifth, you could never beat a Son of Mars, in battle."He said smugly.

"Exactly, you can't stop me."Another one said and ran towards Kari, sword in hand.

She glared.

"Never, act superior to me or my cousins."She said as he got closer.

When he was just in front of her her eyes glowed brightly appearing to have a thunderstorm in the background, similar to Nico's.

"Gah!"He said as Kari punched him in the stomach and suddenly he was shot back into a wall before falling to the ground.

"It doesn't matter who your father is, boy, my cousin is far superior to your small brained idiocy, Mars is most likely ashamed of such morons."She growled, turning on a heel walking toward the River Tiber.

Percy looked up with a sigh,"This is Epimethius all over again, well except the fact that guy's still alive."

I looked up noticing the now black storm clouds above us.

"Jason, try getting rid of them."Piper said.

"Okay."I said and concentrated but nothing happened.

"Grace."Nico said watching as Percy walked leisurely after Kari.

"Yeah?"I asked.

"Kari has what's called Omnipotent Atmokinesis, do the math."He said.

"Oh."I said.

"Not even Zeus can make these move, Kari's furious."He said.

"You said something about the Titan Epimethius?"I asked

"We fought him a few years ago and he was beating the crap out of us when he said we'd never be as strong as him and Kari, she thinks of Percy and I as idols, almost, she thinks that if someone act superior to us it is an insult and she got angry and shot around 10,000 volts of electricity into him, he was incinerated on impact."He informed.

 **Percy's POV**

when I reached Kari I watched as she flew over the river Tiber and walked into the forest, I followed slowly walking across the water's surface.

When I caught up I found her electrocuting trees with lightning. I stepped forward,"Kari."

She turned and waited.

"Please calm down, listen we both know children of Ares and Mars will always be morons, don't let them get to you."I said.

"Percy, how are you not mad, you're on of the strongest people I know, you could lift every bit of water in a 300 mile radius out of everything and only be winded, they can't even deflate their ego?"she asked.

"Because, I have you."I said and she blinked.

"What?"She asked.

"Who cares who is superior, if I have someone as beautiful as you by my side, Kari, I have a confession, you are a sister to Nico but, I feel more for you than that, so I only have one thing to ask, will you go on a date with me?"I asked.

"A-a date?"She asked.

"Yes."I said.

"Y-yes."She said.

I smiled.

"Then we go back finish our business and then a date in New Rome."I said.

"Right." She said smiling.

"We'll go slow with our relationship okay?" I asked.

"Okay."She said hugging me.

* * *

 **So, anyone surprised? If so, so am I, I didn't plan that little romantic scene but damn that it the best one I've ever done, I can't possible get rid of it.**

 **So please review, follow or favorite, and please tell me if it should be Thalico or Thuke (I can't coin toss this!?)**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading**

 **Also what pairings do you want besides the one I chose, forget just Thalico and Thuke, I want you guys to think carefully and choose the pairings then tell me the reason for each one.**

 **Thanks again.**

 _ **~Lunarwolf**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone for reading and I hope you like this chapter as much as the others, also I'mm going to point out that there won't be any large battles until the plot begins to pick up, but there will be small ones, I'm still waiting on the pairings, if I could get those soon it would be great.  
**

 **Jewelie-chan-** _I love that she idolizes them, it makes it seem like a real cousin or sibling bond. And wow I was not expecting for there to be a romantic scene in just the fourth chapter! And it was really good too! Dftba! :)_

 **Yeah, I thought that would add a bit more depth to her sibling bond with them then that romantic scene happened and I jumped on the luck that I wrote something romantic and good(normally if I do romantic it's bad).**

 **Narwhal King-** _If you kill ANY narwhals I will kill you jk just get SUPER mad_

 **That reminds me:**

 **Disclaimer:No narwhals were harmed in the making of this fic.**

 **Matt-** _Never reading again_

 **A bit much just because your pairing isn't there but in the end it's your choice.**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **Nico's POV**

A woman about 19 with black hair walked up to me and gave a smile.

"Hey Neeks."She said.

"Brizo, nice to see you."I stated in a bored tone.

"Hey, don't be mean Neeks, no hug for you favorite cousin?" She asked

"Oh, is Kari back?"I asked.

"Aww, Nico's a meanie."She said.

"Fine."I sighed and gave her a hug.

Everyone was staring.

"Lady Brizo how long have you been here?" A girl with obsidian hair and purple cape asked

"Oh, I just got here, just here to spend time with my little brother Percy and his two cousins."She said.

"Okay." The girl replied, sighing in relief.

"Hey everybody we're back."Percy called pulling Kari their hands intertwined.

"Finally plucked up the brains to ask?" I asked.

"Shove it."He said.

"Where?"I asked.

"Up your podex."He stated.

"Good one."I said.

"Anyway, hey sis."He said to Brizo.

"So, you two are together now?"She asked.

"Yeah, it kind of surprised her **(A/N: It did the same to me)** then she agreed to a date."Percy said.

"Well I'm happy for you two, oh by the way good luck with Uncle Ouranos."She said disappearing leaving a female sailors uniform in her place.

"She couldn't have left water?"Percy sighed.

Kari smirked picking the clothing up.

"I'll go put these in my bag and we can return them later."She said and left to do that.

"So Perce, wanna take some challenges, I wanna train so let's do it." I said.

"Fine, nothing better to do."Percy said.

"I, Luke Castellan, challenge you, Nico Di Angelo to a duel."Luke said with a smile.

"Sure, one swordsman to another, I was trained by one of the best swordsman, Hydros himself."I said.

"Sounds fun."He stated

"Anyone for a spar with me?"Percy asked.

"I will."Jason said.

"I'm back." Kari said with a wide smile, cue weak kneed boys.

Three boys fell to down but stood back up quickly.

 **The Coliseum**

 **Third Person POV**

Nico stood facing off against Luke, both smiling.

"Begin!"Reyna yelled from the Praetor's box.

Nico shot forward literally leaving purple fire in his wake. Luke felt the collision like a meteor impact, being pushed backward, his arms going numb.

Luke pushed back making Nico jump back. With another collision.

 _I held the sky, I can win, I won't lose_. Luke thought

 _He's still standing, I may need to bring him to Hydros, he could be a powerful opponent._ Nico thought at the same moment

Luke slashed and Nico ducked. Nico stabbed and Luke jumped. Each trading strikes and dodging. Each time they swung at the same time they clash trying to push the other back. As they watched the clash the spectators began cheering for one of the two.

 _They're swordplay Titans_ Reyna thought

 _They're powerful but what Nico said, has me worried, if Hydros is one of the best and he's a Primordial god, who is the best and for that matter is this Nico's full power, he seems to be holding back._ Malcom noticed.

They clashed three times more and Nico saw a chance quickly cutting a gash in Luke's arm.

They clashed once more and Nico ducked under a slash holding his sword at Luke's throat.

"Dead."He stated.

"You win, dud that was awesome, it was the hardest fight I've ever had."Luke said.

"If you want I can ask Hydros and he might teach you, all you need is Percy's or Kari's recommendation."Nico smiled.

"You already have mine man." He added.

"Thanks, I'd like to learn more if I can, that was amazing." Luke said.

 _Maybe it was okay losing to Nico after all._ Luke thought.

"Next is Percy Jackson vs. Jason Grace!"Reyna called.

Percy and Jason faced off for three minutes until Percy jumped forward. they began to clash like Nico and Luke but Percy had something Nico didn't, unique technique.

He spun and kicked Jason's chest then slid under him and came up hitting Jason's side sending him tot he ground.

Jason stood to see Percy waiting, he jumped forward. Percy dodged and slashed diagonally gutting a gash in Jason's chest and Jason growled leaning on his sword.

"Jason, heads up."Percy stated.

Jason lifted his sword in time to block a slash but Percy dropped and sweeped Jason's legs from underneath him, Jason fell and Percy put his sword to the son of Jupiter's chest.

"Dead." He said then offer Jason a hand, which he took.

"Jason, you're a good swordsman to last even that long, Nico hasn't challenged me one-on-on for months because he needs to work on his own technique, I'll recommend you to my father for training if you like he's the 3rd best swordsman right behind Nyx and Erebus, both of whom live away from the other deities for rest."Percy said.

The 3rd best? Jason thought. I could get better and protect Piper myself, I won't let

"I'd like that Percy." I said.

"Friends?"Percy asked.

"Friends."Jason said.

"I, Samantha Stone, challenge Chara Midnight, to a battle!"A girl with black hair and the same eyes as the guy Kari had shot into a wall.

"Okay."Kari stated.

"Overly peppy scortum."She muttered no one heard her.

Kari smiled kindly and drew her sword.

"Chara Midnight, daughter of Ouranos vs. Samantha Stone, daughter of Mars, Begin!" Reyna called.

Samantha jumped forward. Lazily Kara swung the sword and Samantha jumped back. Kari jumped into the air and brought down the blade which Samantha blocked with her golden gladius the blade was right in her face. Kari jumped back and lazily swung the sword once more and Samantha received a cut. They clashed once more and then again, and then again, but even without trying Kari was making Samantha slow, she was now covered in cuts and Kari had yet to take damage.

"Samantha, you are nowhere near as good at swordsman ship as Jason and Luke, you children of Mars are bloated with egos, maybe you should know, I have no interest in fighting seriously against someone of your caliber, you're just not a sufficient challenge."

"You bitch!"She yelled jumping forward.

Kari knocked her out with a hit to the head with the hilt of her sword.

* * *

 **So there's the chapter, I have no word to describe how this popped into my mind, but it works.**

 **If anyone is wondering Brizo is the goddess of sailors.**

 _ **~Lunarwolf**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Back again with the newest chapter. I'm not going to say much more, go ahead I'm not stopping you.  
**

 **Remember Ember-** _Awwwww! So cute! I'm happy for you guys! Kari and Percy are such a cute couple! -E. Winchester PS more soon please!_

 **I'm glad you like it. Makes me happy to know no one is angry about the pairing thing since I had no idea I was doing it until the end.**

 **Daughter Poseidon-** _This is a brilliant fanfic so far! It's quite good! Please update_

 **Thanks and here you are**

* * *

Chapter 5

 **Reyna's POV**

I watched following the group of five, everyone was avoiding them since the War Games(Narwhals make great ammunition for fort destruction and they seem happy to destroy), Nico Di Angelo, the demigod with a army at his disposal with a simple wave of his hand, Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, the demigod with the power over all water, throwing demigods with but a thought, and Chara 'Kari' Midnight, the demigoddess with beauty matched only by her sister, Lady Venus, and brains to rival Lady Minerva, with so much power of air that Lord Jupiter himself couldn't match. They'd even gained titles among us: Perseus diluvium, Nico Imperatore, Chara Tempestatem. These meaning Perseus the Flood, Nico the Emperor, and Chara the Tempest. They were leading Jason Grace and Luke Castellan towards the river Tiber.

I followed quietly and as they reached the river, from it came a 25-year-old man with messy black hair and dark blue eyes like the sea at it's deepest and it seemed like a river was flowing in the background, he wore a sea-green shirt, dark blue jeans, a pair of light blue rubber boots, and a river-blue jacket.

"Perseus, Nico, Chara, how are my favorite son, niece, and nephew?"He asked.

"Very well, Dad, I finally asked Kari out and Nico and I have some new friends, here they are."Perseus said gesturing to Jason and Luke.

The man, I realized, is Hydros.

I was brought back from my shock by Hydros.

"I see, your names?"Hydros asked.

"Lord Hydros, I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."Jason bowed

"I am Luke Castellan, son of Hermes." Luke said.

"Please call me Hydros boys, you are both powerful enough to equal a few on the Olympian council. That alone for children of the gods is rare, Luke is close to reaching something big."Hydros stated.

"What do you mean?"Luke asked.

"Powers only held by Hermes' first demigod child, none of the gods are so weak as to give their children only small things."Hydros scoffed.

"What powers are they?"Luke asked.

"Tell me what are Hermes' domains?" Hydros asked

"Roads, speed, messengers, commerce, travel, thieves, merchants, athletes, and mail deliverers."Luke stated

"Yes, now focus on only speed, travel, thieves, roads, and merchants, speed is obvious, travel, you gain the ability to use any form of travel like Shadow travel and vapor travel for instance, thieves, you gain the ability to see through all lies and funnily you can become invisible, roads, allows you to change whatever path you are on to the correct direction and merchants allows you to do a variation of charmspeak known simply as speak lies but see truth or speak of lies, which allows you to lie in any way and it be seen as the truth." Hydros informed.

"Wow."Luke said.

"Yes, these powers would be useful for you to gain power and protect a certain girl you may or may not be in love with."Hydros said with a knowing look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."Luke said.

"Well if you do or not, I will give you this, a gift for holding out as long as you did against Nico, I, Hydros, Primordial god of water give you my blessing of hydrokinesis."Hydros said and Luke was surrounded in a blue aura.

"As for you Jason Grace, you are powerful but you are to reliant on your power, hopefully the fact that you have no control over the winds with Chara using them shows that your powers are not to be relied on completely, I'd say the same for Chara but that is her father's job, yours has too large an ego to tell you."Hydros said.

"Then may I request to train with you in swordsmanship, I have been shown that there is much more to learn then the techniques I was taught."He said.

"Oh, I have something better, Perseus, you will teach him, I have faith this will be better handled by you, oh yes before I go, here Jason."Hydros said handing Jason a sword wrapped in cloth.

With that he melted into a puddle and left not a trace he'd been there.

"Well?" Percy said.

Jason took the invitation and threw the cloth away to reveal a gem-like blue leaf-shaped blade with a golden hilt designed similar to a gladius with a sapphire on either side.

"It's Imperial Sapphire, a metal that empowers power over the sky, it's the equivalent of Celestial Silver which Kari uses." Percy informed.

"Perfect for a son of Jupiter." Nico said.

"Right."Jason said.

"Also, Percy, we have 3 minutes to get back or we'll have to do work tomorrow."Kari said.

"Oh, Roman punishments, every man for himself."Nico said shadow traveling away.

"May I milady?"Percy asked taking Kari's hand.

"Please."She said and they disappeared turning into a puddle like Hydros had done.

"Oh wait I can do that, sorry Jason."Luke said and with some concentration did the same.

Jason blinked as he was dragged away by Dakota who was on patrol.

"Sorry Jason, but you're in trouble."He said

"Dang it!"He said.

 **The Next Day**

 **Jason's' POV**

After my punishment I found Percy and Kari outside a candy shop eating blue sour straws and suckers respectively Nico stood beside them chomping on gummy bears, Luke was making a ball of water go in circles, practicing.

"Thanks a lot guys."I said sarcastically.

"Yo man I'd have taken you too but it's hard to transport two people, I'd be out cold with three."Percy said

"I didn't think I could handle two."Luke said.

"I'm not sorry one bit."Nico said laughing.

"I guess I should've expected that."I sighed.

"Yeah, pretty much."Kari said smiling sympathetically.

"Thanks Kari, anyway Percy, ready to teach me?"I asked.

"I think Kari should help you perfect using your power, you rely on them a lot but the way you're using them, they aren't as powerful as they should be." Percy said.

"What do you mean?"I asked.

"Jason when you're flying what is between you and the ground?"Kari asked.

"Empty space."Jason answered and she shook her head.

"Jason, it isn't empty space it's air, the sky, the domain our father's share. The sky isn't empty space with wind, it's air, the carrier of oxygen and the key to our flight, lightning isn't just electricity, it's pure energy, destructive and pure power, we can use it to travel because we are of the sky, and most of all the sky is as much our domain as it is our fathers, it was this philosophy that allows me to be as powerful as I am, I am the most powerful of my siblings and they're all immortal." Kari said.

I blinked, and it suddenly registered in me, she's this powerful because she knows the sky and is as much a part of it as it is of her.

"I'm an idiot."I blurted.

"Nope, just misguided Jason, all three of us have a philosophy that allows us to transcend our immortal siblings."Percy said.

"What are they?"I asked curious.

Nico smirked,"Shadows are not as empty as many believe, my Father's abyss is not endless as most believe, monsters aren't all as evil as many believe, nothing is as believed, it is all up to you, you can change things."

Percy simple showed me an empty glass, previously containing a drink, then water tumbled into it from nowhere.

"Mine is simple, water adapts to fit the container, but cannot fully be contained, water can destroy, but also brings life, water can be found to be many things but above all, water listens to those that know it most, water is in all mighty but humble, I am like water, water is part of me, water is part of my father, water is part of everyone and can be found everywhere."Percy said.

"Wow."Luke said.

"That might help you Luke."Percy added.

"Thanks man."Luke said and suddenly the ball was going in its circle so fast it made a circle in the air.

"but guys be careful, there is one drawback."Nico said.

"What is it?"I asked.

"Remember this, your power maybe a part of you but it will always try to control you, never let it or you'll lose control of yourself, this is called consumption and when it happens, if you can't regain control, someone will have to kill you."Percy said solemnly.

"Got it."I said worriedly.

* * *

 **I wonder what Reyna will do with the information? Eh, anyway please follow, favorite, and review (especially review) and I want you guys to really think about the pairings, then review or p.m. them to me with your reasons for that pairing. I haven't decided on any other ones besides the Percy/Kari, though no Solangelo or other such pairings, for reasons I've already given.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 ** _~Lunarwolf_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, my gmail account was blown up with pairings and reasons why, it is officially Jiper, and the others that were recommended have numbers and I'll read off a few reasons.  
**

 **Jiper had about 20 recommendations, one of which was this:**

 _They're such a cute couple, why not.*fangirl screams*_ **(she literally recorded and added that as an attachment)**

 **Yeah, that was just one from the girls which as about 15 of the 20, next is Frazel with about 10 in all:**

 _I think Frazel is just too good to not put in a story._

 **Well some logic is good. Next is Calleo with around 25:**

 _I think you might be able to do well with this. Also don't show my name!_

 **I thank her for her confidence and I'm leaving everyone anonymous.**

 **Anyway those are the ones that I've sorted through.**

 **Zeus' son-** _For pairings I'll list them now. Jiper, because they are a good couple and seem easy to write(can't overload a person can ya? Well I won't). Thuke, because Luke deserves a break from what most stories I've read have given him. Nico/Reyna, because they're still kinda similar even in this story. Frazel, if it isn't broken don't fix it. Malcom/daughter of Aphrodite, just a thing for you to mess with. Caleo, you can't not put these two together. Those are mine, thanks for reading my review. Also, what the hell does scortum mean?_

 **So thanks man and also this is very great, anyway, I'm not sugar-coating it, scortum means whore in Latin.**

 **Narwhal King-** _Perfect use of narwhals. We love to destroy. Just send a message if you need us_

 **Thanks for the idea, Percy will be his comedic self after all and what's funnier than Percy shooting Narwhals from the sky onto unsuspecting children of Mars?**

* * *

Chapter 6

 **Percy's POV**

I woke to Jason smirking.

"Perce get up, today's a day to have that date with Kari." He said.

"What?"I asked.

"Perce today is a day when Romans drop everything to party."Jason hinted.

"Bacchus' birthday."I said receiving a nod.

"The party starts at seven and it is currently 5, also Perce."Jason said.

"Yeah?"I asked.

"It's a costume party, you and your date have to choose a pair of costumes that work."He said and disappeared out the door.

"Damn."I said and ran off to where Kari was to find her smirking as she turned to me.

"Uh..." I said.

"Percy, I've found your costume and it's really funny."She said.

I looked as she handed me, a pool blue chiton, a sea-green laurel wreath, and a pair of dark blue sandals. I blinked and wen tinto the bathroom and put them on, when I came back she smiled and handed me a sheath.

"Well, you going to put Maelstrom in it or look like an idiot." she snapped.

I did so and she smirked,"There you go Perseus, god of the sea and heroes."She said jokingly.

"And you are?"I asked, she smirked and disappeared into the bathroom, she came back out wearing a blue sleeveless gown, with dark blue sandals, with small ringlets on her arms

"I am merely a priestess of one of your temples."She said with a curtsy.

"Then allow me to reward your faith."I said with a smirk.

"Why thank you millord."She giggled and we made jokes until 6:50.

As we arrived the party was beginning and Jason walked over with his girlfriend Piper. He wore a purple toga with gold trimmings and golden sandals, in a sheath was what looked like a lightning bolt but a hilt was sticking out. Piper wore a blue dress with a cloak made of goat skin, which hung over her shoulders and golden sandals like Jason's. Her hair was braided in plaits with golden ribbons and her arms bedecked with golden jewelry, and a golden crown glowed among her chocolate-brown locks.

"Hey Perce, you're here but, what did you and Kari choose?"Jason asked.

"I am Lord Perseus, god of heroes and this is Chara, one of my priestesses."I said with a wink.

He laughed and Kari gave a smirk, "So dressing up as Lord Jupiter to get daddy points?"

He did a dry spit take and blinked.

"What?"He asked.

Piper laughed.

"Well then, hello, I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."Piper introduced herself.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Hydros, though I prefer Percy."I said.

"Chara Midnight, daughter of Ouranos, though I prefer Kari." Kari introduced.

"Hey where's Nico and Luke too?"I asked.

"Right behind you."Nico's voice sounded.

I turned to see he'd decided to wear Trojan battle armor and beside him was Reyna wearing a dress made in the same place.

"So, Reyna, you and Nico?"Jason asked.

"Yes, we spoke last night when I found him walking through the city at night."She said.

"Okay, Nico, be careful, she's much too likely to kick your ass."Percy said.

"I know that perfectly well."He said.

"Hey, guys sorry we took so long." Luke said walking up with Thalia Grace beside him, he wore armor that seemed to be Achilles' and Thalia wore armor of Amazon make.

"Oh, Achilles fell in love with an Amazon, eh?" I said giving him a nudge.

"Pretty much."Thalia said.

"So, Thalia, you're Jason's sister right?"I asked.

"Yes."She said confused.

"And you're technically the legal guardian of your relationship, correct?"I asked.

"Yes."She said.

"Then it is you I must ask, you see I took Jason to see if my Dad would provide him some extra sword training, but he deflected the responsibility to me, so before I start training him, I must ask your permission first, I'd ask Lord Jupiter but he can be a bit intense." I said.

"Oh, I understand, I'll allow it on the condition you teach me too, I rely too much on my spear and it doesn't come back to me like Jason's sword or Luke's." She said.

"Sure, deal."I said and we shook hands.

"Now that's over with, I want to ask Luke have you thought about my Dad's blessing?"I asked.

"Yeah, it seems as if I could lift the water out of the river and the lake with just a wave." he said.

"Don't try lifting an ocean until you have a lot of stamina."I said pointedly.

"Oh, I'm glad I got the warning."He said.

"Yeah, I tried to lift a beach when I was 12 and fell into a coma for a month and woke up to Kari sleeping in a chair at my bedside, then she wokr up and started beating the crap out of me for worrying her."I said and we all laughed.

"Was it that time of the month?"Luke asked.

We all blinked and looked at Kari, she nodded and I blinked.

"By the way Percy at that time I was too worried to do it but if you ever make me mad, run as far away as you want and my lightning bolt will make my father's look like a toothpick, do you understand."Kari said with a smile that gave me the chills, I saw the others shudder and I nodded quickly.

She smiled happily, the same smile that made guys fall on their faces,"Good, now I'm going to go get me some food. be right back."She said and left.

"Percy, you're girlfriend is scary as Hades."Luke said.

"Is she bipolar?"Thalia asked.

"I have to agree Percy, Kari can be scarier than the worst Tartarus has to offer and I'm sure she can make good on that threat and I think your father would help, just to see your face when you get your just deserts."Nico said.

"I know, also Kari's not bipolar but I think Uncle Erebus might be, I'll have to check up on that."I said.

* * *

 **So there you guys go most of the couples are shown in one chapter.**

 **So thanks for reading, follow, favorite, and review(especially review)!**

 **Thanks for your support!**

 **Also, I got a email that said it'd be cool if I had a name for those who review, so I decided I'd ask you guys what you think.**

 **peace out**

 _ **~Lunarwolf**_


End file.
